I turn to you
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: Its David's wedding and will relationships start? Rating will change in chapter 2. Enjoy. On this story I have had some comments that say that my spelling on this story is not that good. And I am sorry for that. I have dyslexia. I am trying to get a beta.
1. Chapter 1

I turn to you

Chapter 1

David Phillips and Natalie Fox's wedding was a week from now and Sara still needed a dress and a date! She was going to get a dress Tuesday. But she still didn't know who to ask to the reception. Nick was bringing a girl he met a few months back, Warrick was bringing Catherine and Greg was bringing an old girlfriend from collage. She didn't want to be the only one with out a date. But she deep down that she will be going alone. Well except for Grissom. It's a fact. She just didn't have enough friend out side of work. Plus they were all girls. She really wanted Grissom to ask her, but she knew that wouldn't happen. He would never ask.

On Tuesday morning Sara's alarm clock went. The wedding was tomorrow. The whole night shift got the night off for the next two nights. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out she dressed in her favorite jeans and a t-shirt. She put on a pair of her most conferable pare of sneakers. When she was done with that she grabbed her coffee and headed out the door to the closest store she could get to before the traffic gets bad.

Four hours, three stores and ten dresses later she finally found the right dress. It was vary simple, it was a royal blue. The straps hold up the v-neckline of the fitted wrapped bodice. The waistline had unique rows of strategically placed glittering rhinestones. From the waistline the silky material flows to the floor. It showed off the long features. Now all she had to get was a pair of shoes to go with the dress. The shoes she got where silver. The heel is slender but supportive. There are two straps that are both decorated with rhinestones.

Once Sara got home she hung up the dress and put the shoes in the closet. When she was done with that she plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"I really hate shopping," she said to her self.

Sara sat there on the couch for a good two hours staring in to space when her phone went off. She reluctantly got off the couch get got her sell phone. The ID read Grissom.

"Sidle,"

"Sara," Grissom said through the phone.

"That's me. What's up?"

"Um… I was just wondering… if you… um would like to accompany me to David's wedding?" He said Stumping over his words. "I just don't want to go alone. But if you already have a date that's fine."

"I'd love to! I was just thinking the some thing," Sara said with a smile in her voice.

"Is four okay with you?" he asked.

"Yea, that's great,"

"Great I'll see you then," he said with a bet of relief in his voice.

"Okay bye,"

"Bye Sara," with the those parting words they hung up.

When Sara shut her phone she jumped up on the couch and started dancing and singing.

"Oh yeah, I'm I have a date with Gilbert Grissom! Who's the best in the world? I am, oh yeah!" Once she was done with her little chant she grabbed the remote to the tv and put it on discovery channel. She was to excited to even concentrate on the show. All she did was sit there in her own little world. She sat there for a about thirty minutes and decided to do some cleaning.

Sara started with the kitchen when she was done with that she moved to the living room and started dusting the whole time she was humming. After she finished dusting she moved to the bathroom then to her room. By the time she finished cleaning she was spent. She climbed in to bed thinking of Grissom.


	2. Chapter 2

I turn to you Chapter 2

When Sara woke the next morning she was starving. She had forget to eat before going to bed. She was still having herd time believing that Grissom asked her, Sara Sidle to go to the wedding with him. She stretched and got of be to find something to eat. Once she was done eating she put the coffee one and headed for the shower. She had some things she had to do before she could get ready.

She hopped out of the shower and got dressed. By the time she finished getting ready it was already eleven. She grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out the door to the car. She got the she beauty shop with just five minutes to spare before her appointment to get her hair and makeup done. She got her hair done in a tight bun with a few strand that were curled. Her make up was done vary light. She never really wore make up. She didn't need to. By the time she was finished at the beauty shop it was almost two thirty. She still had to go to the store to pick up some shampoo and some make up to do some touch ups before Grissom picks her up. She walked out of the shop to her car. She got to the store and went strait to shampoo section. She grabbed her brand then when to the make up section to get what she needed. It was already two thirty by the time she checked out.

She walked out the door and ran right in to the last person she would have thought she would run in to.

"Oh god, Grissom I am so sorry!" Sara said a startled. I didn't see you there,"

"Its okay," he said looking at her. "I like you hair."

"Oh thank you. Um I need to get going. I still need to get ready," Sara said. "I'll see you at four,"

"Okay, bye," Grissom said as she walked away smiling as he walked into the store.

It was about a thirty minute drive from the store to her house. By the time she got home she had an hour to get ready for the wedding. She put on the dress first then got the shoes out of the closet and put them by the door. Sara didn't want to ware them longer than she had to, knowing by the end of the night her feet will be killing her. She wasn't used to warring heals. She went to her vanity and did a few little touch ups on her make up before Grissom got there. When she finish she heard a nock on the door. She turned out the light and opened the door to come face to face with Grissom.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea, let me just put on my shoes then I will be ready?" Sara said smiling. "Okay now I am ready," she said getting up walking to him.

He offered his arm for he to hold on to while they walked to his car. When they got to his car he opened the door for her to get in.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." He said shutting the door and walking over the to drivers side of the door.

Sara couldn't stop smiling, she never thought that Gil Grissom would ever ask her to be his date for anything.

Grissom broke the silence noticing that she was smiling to herself. "What are you smiling about?"

" Oh nothing." she said looking over at him.

"Come on it has to be something that put the Sidle smile on your face," He said grinning at her.

Sara looked over at him with a funny look on her face. "What?" She said looking aalittle confused.

"Your eyes light up, your lips spread slowly apart. When you smile like that it shows off that gap between your teeth, " He said looking at her. "I guess its your trademark."

Having Grissom talk about her smile so fondly made her smile again.

"See that's the one, the Sidle smile. Your doing it right now," He said turning in to the parking lot of Red Rock Country Club where the wedding is being held.

He got out of the car and walked over to the passengers of the car. He opened to door for her. "Thank you."

They walked in to the building and took a set by the team.

"Damn girl you really know how to clean up," Warrick said from the other side of the row.

"Yea. Where you get the dress? I love it!" Catherine said.

"Are you joules or something?" Sara said grinning.

"No. I just love that dress," Catherine said. "Besides when will I ever get to ware it? I never get to go out an more."

"Good point," Sara said.

There was a moment of silence when the music started playing. Everyone in the room stood up to turnaround to see the bride walking down the isle.

Fifteen minutes later the priest finally pronounced them man and wife. The crowed jumped up and started clapping cheering and whistling.

About thirty minutes they were all seated around a table talking.

"Getting married is a life changing thing," Catherine said. "It sure did change my life."

"Yea I bet it is. Your going to be with that one person with the rest of your life," Sara chimed in.

"Hey Cath did you like being married?" Nick asked.

"Umm yea I guess so. At least until Eddy cheated on me. Then I just wanted cut kill him," Everyone laughed at her statement. Even Grissom.

"I think you should get married to the person you know you want to spend the rest of you life with. Then its worth doing it," Sara said.

""Well, well, well, I never though that Sara Sidle would ever think about getting married," Nick said looking shocked.

"I agree with Sara," Grissom said looking at her. "There's no point in getting married if your not truly in love with that person, and willing to spend you life with them."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I personably would like to get married some day," Nick said.

"Yea," Warrick agreed.

"Same," they all said.

An hour and a half later everyone was on the dance floor dancing except Grissom and Sara. Grissom looked over at Sara for a long moment. He got up and walked to her side of the table.

"Wana dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

Sara looked up at him and smiled. "I'd love to," she said taking his hand.

Grissom lead her to the floor and wrapped his arm her waist.

_When I'm lost in the rainIn your eyes I know I'll find the lightTo light my way, when I'm scared losing groundWhen my world is going crazy you can turn it all aroundAnd when I'm down you're there pushing me to the topYou're always there giving me all you've got_

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a loveTo keep me safe and warm, I turn to youFor the strength to be strong, for the will to carry onFor everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

Grissom pulled Sara closer to him as they danced around the floor.

_When I lose the will to winI just reach for you and I can reach the sky againI can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing'Cause your love inspires meAnd when I need a friend you're always on my sideGiving me faith taking me through the nightFor a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a loveTo keep me safe and warm, I turn to youFor the strength to be strong and for the will to carry onFor everything you do I turn to you yeah_

"Sara whenever you smile it talks my breath away. It was the first thing that I fell in love with when we met," Grissom said looking down at her.

"Wh… What did you just say?" she asked looking at him shocked. _Did he just say he loved me?_ Sara thought to herself.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rainFor truth that will never change for someone to lean onBut for a heart I can rely on through anythingFor the one who I can run to oh I turn to you_

"I said your smile was the first thing I fell in love with and that it take my breath away," he answered.

"You love me…?"

"Sara it took me awhile to admit it to myself. But I really do. I am sorry for all the hurt I have caused you through the years and I want to make it up to you. If you will let me."

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a loveTo keep me safe and warm, I turn to youFor the strength to be strong, for the will to carry onFor everything you do, for everything that's trueFor everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

Sara was silent for a moment then Grissom say her eyes starting to water. "Say it again," she said.

"I love you, Sara Sidle," he said just as a tear rolled down her face.

Grissom reached up and whipped away the tear from her face. "Sara?"

"Hum."

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"You don't have to ask." She said looking at him.

He smiled and tilted her chine up to kiss her. When the need for air was to much they polled apart.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Fantastic, I love you," she said with a soft smile. "Grissom, can I ask you a question?"

He just nodded and continued to smile at her.

"Can you take me home, with you?" she asked a little nerves.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the club house.

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the inspiration from the comments and from my two helpers. Thanks for reading.


End file.
